


Did You Forget Anything?

by IAmHoussem17



Series: Aaron & Eliza [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, I Ship It, Love, Modern Era, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Pure Eliza Schuyler, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Aaron shows Eliza that he did not, even if it's not what she was thinking.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Aaron & Eliza [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795627
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Did You Forget Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it. Shut up.

Aaron Burr and Eliza Schuyler, boyfriend and girlfriend, have been living together for 9 months now. It was possibly one of the biggest changes in their lives and a big step regarding their future.

Today was a working day, so they both got up early, showered and dressed up to start the day. Aaron had work to go to, so Eliza would partially spend the day on her own, which she was okay with. She'll just miss Aaron a lot.

"Good morning, my love" He greeted.

"Good morning" She offered him a smile and went downstairs to prepare breakfast, which Aaron helps her with.

The breakfast was quiet. Not in the awkward sense, but in the "we wanna enjoy each other's company in silence" sense.

Aaron looked at the time. Crap, he's late.  
He stood up, panicky and got ready to go.

But he was stopped.

"Are you forgetting anything?" Eliza asked.

He turned to look at her, having an unsure look.

"No...wait, I remembered".

Eliza opened her palm and stretched it towards him, but he suddenly hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

The shock made Eliza freeze as Aaron pulled away, both were blushing.

Then, he looked at her hand.

She was carrying his keys.  
A moment of realization hit him.

"Oh...".

"I m-meant this, but..." She stuttered.

"Thank you" Eliza smiled once again, reassuringly.

Aaron couldn't help but giggle.

"I love you" He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" Eliza blushed once again.

She watched him leave, and then closed the door behind him.

  
She felt good, he put her above all else. And she would do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS PROMPT WAS TOO CUTE NOT TO DO I-


End file.
